This is The End Of Go!Animate !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Overview This is The End Of Go!Animate !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! was a GoAnimate YouTube video released by XtreamHunter76™. In the video, Hank describes his affection for GoAnimate, his purpose for leaving, and his experience with the HTML5 Meteor. As of August 2017, the video is now deleted and is not available. Characters * Hank * Hank's Dad * Hank's Mom * Hank's Sister * Train Driver * Passenger * Passenger 2 * Passenger 3 * Business Guy * Basketball Dad * Son Plot Hank: "Guys! Something bad is happening. And I mean really bad! You guys might think this is a joke, but it's not. GoAnimate has announced something bad on their blog. The world of GoAnimate is about to end. GoAnimate will be switching from Flash to HTML, which means they will get rid of some of their old themes for animation, like Comedy World, Lil' Peepz, and more, and the prices are going to be sky high, which means I would not be able to make any more animations on GoAnimate, as well as all you GoHobbyists out there. As you can see, we are packing the truck up to move to Reality. It has been a good run, but it is time to move on to another thing. In fact, to tell you the truth, the reason I have not uploaded videos forever is because now, I am really not into GoAnimate, and that's because I'm lazy, and every time I would try to make a new episode, I would cancel on it, and my computer has a very bad virus on it, and my new machine is Windows 10, so you know what that means. It has too much memory for everything, so it crashes over and over again. Waste of money, if you ask me. So with that, I'm considering not becoming a gamer, source film maker, and I'm going to quit some other hobbies as well. I might make Minecraft: Pocket Edition Let's Plays with mods on my Android phone, and Malbie's Mad Mary, Sonic, Terraria, and Tower Fortress 2. But don't worry about me, I will still be here, GoAnimate or not. If I ever learn how to make flash cartoons, then me and DestroyOurTea could unite. In the future, if I ever learn how to use Blender, I could be 3D animated. The good news about GoAnimate switching to HTML5 is that there won't be any more annoying grounded videos that make no sense, no OfficerPoop247, Brant, or Barney. The bad news is, all the GoAnimaters who make funny grounded videos and characters, would make no more. So I guess this is goodbye." Hank's Dad: "Hank, it's time to go. Let's go to the portal before the HTML5 meteor hits and rips up all of GoAnimate." Hank: "All right, Dad. Well, goodbye GoAnimate. Mom, you'll want to hurry up! My app says that the meteor is only seconds away!" Hank's Dad: "Hank, stop being such a baby! The portal is right in front of us! Let's go through this motherf*cker! OH SH*T! HERE WE GO!" Hank: "Woaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hank's Mom/Hank: "Woaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hank's Dad: "Hurray! Back in Georgia!" Hank's Mom: "Let's go back to Stockbridge!" Hank: "Aw. But that means no more Sally or sister." Hank's Dad: "Well that's just too bad son." Train Driver: "Attention! We are entering the portal back to reality. Hang on to your hats. This will be bumpy." Passenger: "Oh crap! I can't watch!" Hank: "It ended. The world of GoAnimate is up in flames. The new universe is upon us, Hell. The old age is now up in flames as HTML5 takes over. There is no hope. Everything is dead. We have to let stuff go sometimes. It was a good run, but I hate to end. Goodbye, Go-An-Im-Ate..." Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rNFhR78WDc Category:Big Bad Category:Videos Category:Non-Grounded Videos Category:The End of GoAnimate Category:Deleted videos